Time of Dieing
by stardust1173
Summary: Neji/OC Oneshot. In his time of dieing, he thought of her... inspiration from the 3DaysGrace song by the same name OC, out of character, character death, and you may or may not understand the idea.


_In his time of dieing he thought of her... OC, Out of charater, Character death, and you probably won't get what I'm trying to say here... Enjoy._

Time of Dieing

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" The honey haired girl shouted and ran towards the four man team. Glad she managed to catch them on time, she laughs through her panting and skids to a hasty stop. "So you are going on your first outside mission."

"Yes, we're just leaving now." He confirms with a slight nod. Neji knew Jenina had run halfway across the village to catch them, she was just to stubborn to let him leave without saying goodbye.

"Good. I wanted to give you something before you left." She smiled, blue eyes bright with excitement.

"What is it?" Neji questioned patiently, Jenina didn't always act like this but she did have her moments and they were good enough friends he would put up with her bouts of ridiculousness.

Jenina smiled again and stepped closer, bouncing up on her toes to give him a kiss, right on the leaf symbol carved into his forehead protector. Satisfied she stepped back. "For luck, so you will come back." She explains.

Neji wanted to shake his head and laugh at her but decided he didn't want to leave on a sour note and just nodded. "Thank you Jenina."

"Any time." She nodded and watched her friend walk away with his team out of the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Blue eyes blinked at the ceiling as the old memory came crashing back. "Oh, I'll never survive if I keep thinking like this." She groaned and ran her fingers though her messy honey hair sporting one blue streak on the right bang.

'Just because I didn't catch him in time to get his kiss doesn't mean he won't be coming back. It's been how many years now? And how many times did he leave too early for me to catch him? …But then why do I feel so weird?'

Jenina sighed heavily and shook her head in a vain attempt to purge the thoughts. Finding it useless she lies back on her couch and stares at the ceiling some more. "Don't be so paranoid. It's Neji after all, he always has the habit of showing back up again even when you don't want him too." She assures herself with a confident smile and closes her eyes, finally succumbing to much needed sleep.

* * *

The knock was swift and weak but still Jenina woke from its soft sound as if she had been waiting all night to hear it. She blinked at her dark apartment a few times then rolled off the couch and stumbled to the door. "Who is it?" She suppressed a thick yawn.

"It's Lee." The quiet voice arose and Jenina perked up instantly.

'That's means Neji's back!' She thought happily and threw open her door to be faced with a sight she hoped was a nightmare.

Lee looked up slowly, his eyes bore all his emotions as his hands shook slightly. Starting off hesitantly, Lee looked her dead in the eye and spoke the words she prayed not to hear. "Jenina…Neji's not coming back." He whispered, voice betraying him from speaking stronger.

The words sunk in too fast and she shuddered from the cold feeling it left with her. Jen tried to think of what to say, tried to accuse him of a really bad practical joke but she could see the tear stains on his cheeks even in the faint moonlight.

His shaking hands tightened around the smudged paper and held it out to her slowly. "I know some p-parts are a little hard to r-read from the b-blood but he w-wanted to make sure you g-got it." Lee explained through labored breathing. He had made sure he wasn't crying when he told Jenina the news and now was trying to prevent from starting again but it was so hard not too when he looked into those broken eyes.

Jenina took the letter slowly and clenched it in her hands as he had done before. With a deep breath, she flipped on the hall light and unfolded the crumpled letter. She noted it was Lee's writing and not Neji's but didn't linger on it…

_Jenina,_

_I'm sorry I have to say goodbye like this. I'm sorry for every second I was with you but never told you. I'm sorry I couldn't come back and tell you like I wanted to. Do you remember the first time I went away on a mission? How you gave me that kiss and insisted on doing the same every time I left? Sometimes I would purposely avoid you so you couldn't and now that I think about it, I have no idea why I did that. Maybe if I had come to see you and gotten my kiss we would be in better places right now. I'm sorry Jenina. I love you._

She stared down at the paper, wishing it was harder to read so she could pretend the words were something else. She wanted for a smear to be right over the last sentence, wiping out her sudden urge to scream.

Jenina read the letter again and again, hoping in vain the last line would change if she just read it one more time. But each time those words stared back up at her.

Lee saw the desperation on her face and grasped her shoulder comfortingly. After another minute she finally let her hands fall limp and dropped the note to the ground. "Why Lee? Why did he have to do that? It would have been easier if he never said it. It would have been easier to numb the pain. Why Lee?" She whimpered, not even fighting back the hot tears trickling down her face steadily.

"I don't know." Lee answers and pulls her into a tight hug, they both needed one right now and she obliged, crying into his shirt freely. Neither moved for nearly an hour, tears forming, drying, and reforming in a vicious cycle.

When common sense struck and Lee realized they both could use some sleep before dawn, he pulled back. Jenina wiped her face and sniffed loudly. "He wanted me to give you something else too." Lee admitted and she looked up at him with such hurt he almost felt like taking back his words.

"What is it?" She breathed.

Lee leaned forward and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

_Reveiwing would be great._


End file.
